ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld Coliseum
Story The area is a large, dark cave, going down forever. Near the entrance, a cloaked figure is standing near the water, overlooking a coliseum in the distance, on the water. Cloaked Figure: Such a beauty locked away. It’s a shame that this world is so ugly. Although, what do you expect from the Underworld, run by ghosts. (A portal of darkness opens, as Luxord comes out of it, stopping next to the cloaked figure. His hair is bright blond.) You’re late. Luxord: It was more of a challenge to take this then I thought. (Luxord pulls out a smooth stone, resembling Hercules’ belt buckle.) The game is set, and the pieces are in motion. You are free to eliminate him, Marluxia. (Marluxia removes his hood, revealing shoulder long, ruffled pink hair.) Marluxia: Gladly. End Scene Short, blue dog-like heartless are swarming at John. The Rabid Dogs have yellow swirls for eyes, a large red dog collar with spikes, and its mouth formed into teeth. One pounces at John, who slices through it with Rustic. John travels down a path, mist flying over the ground. John is panting, but rolls, slicing through more Rabid Dogs. John: How many guard dogs does Hades need? He already has Cerberus. (John spins, slicing through them, and runs off. The cave then turns into a large room with a bridge going to the other side. Below was a green river.) Is that? The River Styx? (John sighs, as he starts to walk across the bridge.) John makes it to a large conference room, Hades sitting at the table. Hades turns, seeing John standing there, sword in hand. Hades: Hey there, hero. Come to kill me? John: You’re a god. Like I can kill you. Where’s Xion? Hades: Who? John: The girl you kidnapped. Hades: Oh, her. Don’t know. I handed her over to the black coat guy. John: You’re in league with the Organization?! Hades: In the loosest term of the expression. (Hades stands, towering over John.) You see, they promised me the power to take over Olympus if I killed you. And now that you’re in my domain. (His skin and fire turn bright red, his anger rising.) I can kill you right here! Hades throws a red fireball at John, who jumps and dodges. John charges in, slashing at Hades. Hades takes it, as John strikes him several time, none of them hurting him. Hades punches him with a fire fist, John going flying across the room. John hits the wall, and tries to stand. Suddenly, he collapses, unable to stand. John: What the? Hades: Didn’t you know? Down here, heroes are zeroes. Should’ve waited for Hercules. Then I could’ve killed both of you at the same time. John breaks off into a run, going back over the bridge. Hades teleports in front of him, swinging fire claws. John parries with Rustic, as he rolls, making it around Hades. Hades throws fireballs, John dodging and jumping over them. Hades swings his arms up, a fire wall forming in front of John, stopping him. Hades: Nowhere to run. John: Oh, I hope I’m right. Uragh! John jumps through the fire, landing on the ground on the opposite side. He screams in pain, as he rolls, however he wasn’t on fire. John stands, seeing there were no burns on his body. John keeps on running, heading back into the caves. Hades: Cerberus! Sic him! John runs throughout the caves, making it to a flat area. Across the floor is an open door. John: Good. It’s still open. I can get out! (John is hit from behind, and pinned on his stomach by a paw. Cerberus, a large three headed dog has him down, snarling at him.) Oh, man! Why is it always something big?! John moves his arm around, stabbing the paw with Rustic. Cerberus howls in pain, rearing up. John starts to run off, when he looks at his hand, it empty. John sees Rustic has flown out of Cerberus’ paw, and had skidded across the floor. Cerberus pounces at John, who breaks off into a run, the shockwave of Cerberus landing carrying him closer to Rustic. John hits the ground, and reaches out, grabbing Rustic. Cerberus snaps at John, and he jumps, parrying its teeth with Rustic, then pushing off the teeth with his feet, flying in front of another head, striking it. Cerberus keeps snapping, as John lands and runs, making it out the door. He pushes the door close, slamming it in Cerberus’ face, who was charging the door. John then sits down, leaning on the door, panting. John: (Panting) That, was too close. Phil: Kid! (Phil runs over to John.) You look exhausted. John: Yeah. Did Hercules get that stone yet? Phil: That’s what I’m here to tell you kid, the Olympus Stone is missing. Apparently, some guy in a black coat took it. I just saw someone like that going through the other door. (Phil points in the other direction, another door visible.) John: Thanks. (John gets up, and starts to walk towards it.) Phil: Whoa, whoa! You’re in no shape to go down there by yourself! John: Then get Hercules. I’m not waiting. (John runs towards the door, pushing through it.) Phil: This guy is crazy enough to be a true hero, that’s for sure. End Scene John follows the path, making it to a stage made of stone in front of a door. John walks up onto the stage, seeing Marluxia. John: So, you’re the Organization member? Marluxia: Marluxia, at your service. I must say, you’re skills are actually quite admirable. It’s a shame that you are working on your own. If the two of us work were to work together though, we could take over the Organization. John: Where’s Xion? Marluxia: Behind this door. Luxord has her. If you agree to work with me, I’ll help you. We can kill Luxord, free Xion, and together, the three of us could rule! (John points Rustic at Marluxia.) John: Or, I could defeat you. Xion leaves with me, whether I fight you or not. Marluxia: Pity. You are too young to see my grand image. Marluxia turns into Swampfire, throwing a fireball at John. John rolls and dodges, charging at Swampfire. Swampfire releases a stream of fire, which John jumps over, slicing through Swampfire, his body torn. Swampfire reforms, and stretches his arm, reaching for John. John slices the arm off, as the two parts reconnect. John tackles Swampfire, who catches and throws him overhead. John flips, and lands on his feet. Swampfire: Sure you can fight me. But you can’t win against me. Not while I’m this form. These forms, they are stronger than even the gods. They are more powerful than anything that exists in any world. Three, even two people with this power would be enough to conquer everything. If only the others could see past the Leader’s vision. Swampfire throws seeds, plants growing and attacking John. John slices through them, charging back in. John makes it in front of Swampfire, and slashes his foot, severing it. Swampfire falls over, dropping a stone as he does. Swampfire reverts, as Marluxia starts to stand. John picks the stone up. John: The Olympus Stone. Looks like you can’t fight down here without it either. Marluxia: I gave you a chance, John. We could’ve ruled together. Perhaps I’ll have a better chance with him. (Marluxia disappears into a portal of darkness.) John: I wonder who he is? Definetely not Luxord. (John goes through the door, with a stone surrounding a pillar of light. On the stone is a picture of Xion, with a keyhole on it.) Could he get anymore obvious? (John puts his hand on the keyhole.) Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away. The stone breaks, and disappears.) What game do you have planned for me now, Luxord? (John walks into the pillar of light, and is sucked in.) End Scene John arrives in a tower like room, in a purple color. It resembles a coliseum room. John: Oh, man. Not another coliseum. Voice: This isn’t the coliseum. (A dream barrier becomes visible, Royal NiGHTS inside it.) Royal NiGHTS: But it will be the source of the games. John: Luxord! How are you transformed? Royal NiGHTS: Oh, I used this. (Royal NiGHTS pulls out the Olympus Stone. John searches his pockets, being empty.) Oh, please. Did you think that pillar of light was natural? John: Stacking the cards in your favor? Royal NiGHTS: Now, are you ready to play? (A portal of darkness opens in the dream barrier, as Xion walks out. She’s enveloped in a dream barrier, and in a trance like state.) John: Xion! (Royal NiGHTS raises the Olympus Stone, Xion glowing with a gold aura from it. Xion then transforms into Granodite. She turns to face John.) Let her go! Royal NiGHTS: What’s a game without players? Now, (The dream barrier shrinks down, forming into a dream aura around Royal NiGHTS and Granodite. However, it doesn’t seem that the dream aura’s were connected) Here’s the game. You two fight. If you can break my control over her, you win. She’s free to go, I’ll return the Olympus Stone, and even reveal the location of the keyhole. John: If I lose? Royal NiGHTS: That means Xion here killed you. And, begin. Granodite fires mana blasts, John dodging and reflecting them with Rustic. Granodite has the mana arc, hitting John from behind. Granodite floats towards him, swinging a mana fist. John rolls and dodges, when mana hair wraps around John. John: Xion! Stop! Inside the dream barrier, you can do anything you want! Fight him! Granodite reaches for her head, as if having a headache. She drops John, hitting the ground. John then sees a slim, thin shimmering dream ray flowing up and down. John gets up, raising his sword, reflecting the dream ray. Granodite’s dream aura disappears, and she collapses, reverting. John: I win. You lose. Royal NiGHTS: Not bad. You’re quite good at these games. I especially applaude you for your creativity. (Royal NiGHTS tosses John the Olympus Stone, Royal NiGHTS reverting.) Luxord: The keyhole is at the Underdrome, which is visible near the exit to the Underworld. Have fun. (Luxord disappears into a portal of darkness. John then runs over to Xion, who was waking up.) John: You okay? Xion: John, I’m sorry. John: Not your fault. I have to thank you. If not for you, that Hydra would’ve killed me. Xion: Please. You would’ve figured it out. Come on. (She stand up, shaky.) We have to seal the keyhole. End Scene John and Xion make it back near the entrance, where Hercules was waiting. On the island in the distance, lights are shining. Hercules: Guys! John: What’s going on over there? Hercules: The Underdrome is active. Which is strange, because my father Zeus locked it up. John: That might be my fault. I got the Olympus Stone. We need to get over there. Hercules: Only way is by rowboat. (The three head over to the rowboat, getting into it. John swings his arms, but nothing happens.) John: Guess I can’t bend this water. (John turns into Water Hazard, and fires streams of water, propelling them forward.) Hades is on the field of the coliseum, looking around. Hades: Okay. Where is this keyhole? The cloaks said it was here. They’ve made a mistake if they tried to trick me. Water Hazard: They’re not the ones you should be worried about. (Hades turns, as he’s hit by a stream of water. He’s knocked down, the fire on his head being extinguished.) Hades: You again! Water Hazard: This zero is a hero again. Hercules: You’ve got nowhere to go. Back away, and you’ll end up alright. Hades: You think you can threaten me in MY DOMAIN?! Hades’ skin turns red, his fire relit. He releases powerful streams of fire, and Water Hazard counters them with powerful water streams. Hercules charges in, punching Hades, knocking him back. Hercules goes to punch Hades again, when a wall of fire shoots out of the ground, forcing Hercules back. Water whips wrap around Hades, but he burns through them. Hades teleports behind Water Hazard, slamming a huge fireball into him. Water Hazard flies back, and he extends a water whip. He catches Hades’ foot, and pulls, causing Hades to fall to the ground. He gets up, fire waves coming out of the ground, enveloping the field. Water Hazard runs over, grabs Xion, and uses his water jets to launch them upwards, dodging the fire wave. Hades: YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME?! I AM A GOD! I AM IMMORTAL! Hercules: Just because you’re a god, doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you. (Hercules glows with a gold aura, and fires an aura sphere at Hades. Hades’ skin and fire returns to being blue, as Water Hazard and Xion land.) Xion: Maybe you need an aura, John. (Water Hazard reverts.) John: Do it. Xion turns into Will-o-Wisp, and phases into John. John glows with a white aura, and he dashes forward, launched forward by wind. Hades is surprised, as John blasts him with wind, sending him flying. Hades throws several fireballs, and John breaks them with ease. Hades releases a powerful fire blast, and John counters with his own fire blast. John stomps the earth several times, the earth shifting under Hades, throwing him back and forth. Hercules rams Hades, and is then hit by a flying boulder, and crashes through a wall, falling towards the River Styx. Hercules: Well, there he goes. He’ll probably be back though. John: But until then. (John’s whole body glows, expanding a mana wave over the field. The keyhole reveals itself on the ground, and he goes over to it, putting his hand on it.) Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away. Will-o-Wisp comes out of John, reverting.) Well, it’s time for us to go. Here, (John pulls out the Olympus Stone, giving it to Hercules.) This is yours. Hercules: Thanks. And I don’t care what Phil says. You’re a true hero. Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Hercules *Phil Villains *Hades (Olympus Coliseum) *Cerberus *Luxord *Marluxia *Heartless **Rabid Dog Aliens By Marluxia *Swampfire (first re-appearance) By Luxord *Royal NiGHTS By Xion *Granodite *Will-o-Wisp By John *Water Hazard Trivia *Marluxia is introduced. *John defeats Hades, with the assistance of Xion and Hercules. *John defeats all the enemies he faces in this episode in human form. Although he transforms, he does not win while transformed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga